Mitsuhiko Takano
Mitsuhiko Takano (高野 充彦) is a sound composer and musician employed by Capcom who has worked more-so on the secondary games in the company's library, starting with Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Titles where he had a main role include Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo, Gotcha Force, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap and Resident Evil: Deadly Silence; titles where he had a supportive role include Resident Evil Outbreak, Monster Hunter and Mega Man Star Force. History Takano is also known for his arrangement work, having translated the music of the SNES Mega Man X series titles to Game Boy for Mega Man Xtreme 2 and, based on his credit for Hyper Street Fighter II, appears to have been the one who arranged the iconic FM Towns/3DO arrange versions released back in 1994. Takano was originally employed by Tosehttp://www.vgmpf.com/Wiki/index.php?title=Mitsuhiko_Takano (along with sound designer Shinji Amagishi) in 1991, a company known for its obscurity regarding staff credits. He worked on a few SNES titles before becoming affiliated with Winky Soft, where he composed music for 1996 PlayStation title Shin Super Robot Taisen. He joined Capcom sometime afterwards. As of 2009 Takano holds the title of Sound Manager, though this has not prevented him from performing as the drummer for the sound unit Rock-Men on their debut album (under the alias Hokkyoku Men, in light of being credited regularly for his guest arranger credit). Since 2011, Takano operates Wombat Cafe, a website and Twitter page dedicated to his interest of wombats. Production History *''Super Street Fighter II'' (FM Towns Version) (1994) *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' (3DO Version) (1994) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' (2000/2002) -- Music Compose *''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' (2001) -- Sound (as Mitsuhiko) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Ougon no Kaze'' (2002) -- Music Composer *''Gotcha Force'' (2003) -- Music Composer *''Resident Evil Outbreak'' (2003) -- Composer (Capcom) (Sound Crew) *''Hyper Street Fighter II'' (2003) -- Music Arranger *''Monster Hunter'' (2004) -- Special Thanks *''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future'' (PS2 Version) (2004) -- Music Remaster ("PlayStation 2" Staff) *''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' (2004) -- Composer (Capcom) (Sound Crew) *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' (2004) -- Music *''MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS'' (2005) -- Music (as M.Takano) *''Resident Evil: Deadly Silence'' (2006) -- Music *''Sengoku Basara 2'' (2006) -- Lead Music Designer *''Mega Man Star Force: Leo'' (2006) -- Music (as M. Takano) *''Mega Man Star Force: Pegasus'' (2006) -- Music (as M. Takano) *''Mega Man Star Force: Dragon'' (2006) -- Music (as M. Takano) *''Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker x Ninja'' (2007) -- Special Thanks *''Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker x Saurian'' (2007) -- Special Thanks *''Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes'' (2007) -- Lead Music Designer *''Resident Evil 5'' (2009) -- Manager (Sound) *''Monster Hunter 3'' (2009) -- Sound Lead Manager (Sound Management) *''Rockman EXE Operate Shooting Star'' (2009) -- Sound Manager *''Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective'' (2010) -- Management *''Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes'' (2010) -- Sound Director, Music Designer *''We are Rock-Men!'' (CD) (2011) *''Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate'' (2011) -- Special Thanks *''Sengoku Basara 4'' (2014) -- Project Manager Song Credits Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' (Arcade Version)' *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Factory Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Amusement Park Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Swamp Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *River Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Win -- Composition & Arrangement *Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement 'Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (Dreamcast Version)' *Training Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Network -- Composition & Arrangement '''Mega Man Xtreme 2 *Opening/Story Demo -- Arrangement *Title -- Arrangement *Opening Stage -- Arrangement *Boss Appearance -- Arrangement *Berkana & Gareth Appearance -- Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Arrangement *Save -- Arrangement *Stage Select -- Arrangement *Stage Start -- Arrangement *Shining Tigerd Stage -- Arrangement *Launcher Octopuld Stage -- Arrangement *Electro Namazuros Stage -- Arrangement *Burnin' Noumander Stage -- Arrangement *Boss Battle -- Arrangement *Weapon Get -- Arrangement *Berkana Stage/Gareth Stage -- Arrangement *Wire Hetimarl Stage -- Arrangement *Explose Horneck Stage -- Arrangement *Sonic Ostreague Stage -- Arrangement *Screw Masaider Stage -- Arrangement *Sigma Stage -- Arrangement Used for boss *Ending -- Arrangement JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Ougon no Kaze *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure/CM Tune -- Composition & Arrangement *Main Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Title-back -- Composition & Arrangement *Story -- Composition & Arrangement *−Demo−: Synopsis 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Buccellati -- Composition & Arrangement *Giorno -- Composition & Arrangement *−Demo−: Synopsis 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Black Sabbath -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission Complete -- Arrangement *Formaggio -- Composition & Arrangement *Passione -- Composition & Arrangement *Illuso-Type 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Illuso-Type 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Italy -- Composition & Arrangement *Prosciutto -- Composition & Arrangement *Pesci -- Composition & Arrangement *−Demo−: Anxiety -- Composition & Arrangement *Escape! -- Composition & Arrangement *Ghiaccio -- Composition & Arrangement *−Demo−: They're Useless! -- Composition & Arrangement *King Crimson -- Composition & Arrangement *−Demo−: Determination -- Composition & Arrangement *Notorious B·I·G-Type 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Notorious B·I·G-Type 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *−Demo−: Tension -- Composition & Arrangement *Cioccolata -- Composition & Arrangement *Secco -- Composition & Arrangement *−Demo−: G · G · G · G · G... -- Composition & Arrangement *Polnareff -- Arrangement *−Demo−: Introduction -- Arrangement *Gold Experience Requiem -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Buccellati (Arrange Version) -- Composition & Arrangement Gotcha Force *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Select Screen -- Composition & Arrangement *VS Screen -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Nr.1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Nr.2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Nr.3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Nr.4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Nr.5 -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Nr.6 -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Nr.7 (VS Rival) -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Nr.8 (VS Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement Resident Evil Outbreak *Boom! You're Dead! (Blow Up!) -- Composition & Arrangement *Into the Unknown (Below Zero Scenario) -- Composition & Arrangement *One Big Mutha (G-Mutant Battle) -- Composition & Arrangement [[The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap|''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap]] * Intro Screen -- Composition & Arrangement * File Select Screen -- Arrangement * Story -- Composition & Arrangement * Picori Festival -- Composition & Arrangement * Quest Begins -- Composition & Arrangement * Vaati's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Hyrule Castle -- Composition & Arrangement * Hyrule Field -- Arrangement * Game Over -- Arrangement * Minish Woods -- Composition & Arrangement * Ezlo Appears -- Composition & Arrangement * Minish Village -- Composition & Arrangement * House -- Arrangement * Deepwood Shrine -- Composition & Arrangement * Enemy Attack -- Composition & Arrangement * Mini Boss -- Arrangement * Boss -- Composition & Arrangement * Element Appears -- Composition & Arrangement * Get Element -- Composition & Arrangement * Inside a Cave -- Composition & Arrangement * Hyrule Town -- Composition & Arrangement * Sword Masters -- Composition & Arrangement * Minigame -- Composition & Arrangement * Mt. Crenel -- Composition & Arrangement * Rainy Mt. Crenel -- Arrangement * Fairy Fountain -- Arrangement * Cave of Flames -- Composition & Arrangement * Elemental Sanctuary -- Composition & Arrangement * Ezlo's Past -- Composition & Arrangement * Syrup's Shop -- Arrangement * Mole Mitts Cave -- Composition & Arrangement * Castor Wilds -- Composition & Arrangement * Wind Ruins -- Composition & Arrangement * Fortress of Winds -- Composition & Arrangement * Temple of Droplets -- Composition & Arrangement * Hyrule Secret -- Arrangement * Royal Valley -- Composition & Arrangement * Royal Cript -- Arrangement * Climbing a Beanstalk -- Composition & Arrangement * Cloud Tops -- Composition & Arrangement * Palace of Winds -- Composition & Arrangement * Dark Hyrule Castle -- Arrangement * Vaati Reborn -- Composition & Arrangement * Vaati Transfigured -- Composition & Arrangement * Zelda -- Arrangement * Escaping Dark Hyrule Castle -- Composition & Arrangement * Vaati Wrath -- Composition & Arrangement * Rescuing Zelda -- Arrangement * Peace Returns -- Arrangement * Credits -- Composition & Arrangement 'MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS' *Theme of Rockman EXE 5 -- Arrangement *Theme of Nebula -- Arrangement *Hometown -- Arrangement *Indoors -- Arrangement *Scientific Forefront -- Arrangement *Incident Occurrence! -- Arrangement *Transmission! -- Arrangement *Seek a Cord -- Arrangement *Enemy Deleted! -- Arrangement *Oran Island -- Arrangement *Abandoned Mine -- Arrangement *Drill Crush! -- Arrangement *Network Space -- Arrangement *Black Power -- Arrangement *Liberate Mission -- Arrangement *Powerful Enemy -- Arrangement *Liberate Complete! -- Arrangement *Navi Customizer -- Arrangement *Luxury Liner -- Arrangement *Quest in the Water -- Arrangement *End City -- Arrangement *Castle of Ninja! -- Arrangement *Depth -- Arrangement *Shadow of Heart -- Arrangement *You're Not Alone! -- Arrangement *Dark Chip Factory -- Arrangement *Battle Theme -EXE 1 Style- -- Arrangement *Battle Theme -EXE 2 Style- -- Arrangement *Battle Theme -EXE 4 Style- -- Arrangement *Battle Theme -EXE 5 Style- -- Arrangement *A Total War -- Arrangement *Trial -- Arrangement *1 Turn Liberate! -- Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement *Loser -- Arrangement *VS. Nebula Gray -- Arrangement 'Mega Man Star Force' *Cyber World -- Composition & Arrangement *Now Study! -- Composition & Arrangement *EM Wave Change!! -- Composition & Arrangement *Loser... -- Composition & Arrangement 'We are Rock-Men!' *Game Start -- Drums *Dark Man Stage (Side-R) -- Drums *Opening Stage -- Drums *Opening Stage -- Drums *Zero -- Drums *Armor Armarge Stage -- Drums *Ending -- Drums *Boss -- Arrangement, Drums *Flutter vs. Gesellschaft -- Drums Trivia *For the release of ''Hyper Street Fighter II, Takano (with Yuko Komiyama) interviewed original composer Isao Abe.http://web.archive.org/web/20040218055940/www.capcom.co.jp/sound/topics/tpcs4.html References External Link *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people